1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible display panel is a display panel generated by disposing a plurality of pixels on a flexible substrate, such as a plastic film, and it is easily bendable. Recently, foldable display devices using the flexible display panel have been under research and development. The foldable display device includes a panel support portion for supporting a flexible display panel. The panel support portion is configured to be changeable between a folded state and an unfolded state.
Part of the flexible display panel is bent while it is folded, and a bending degree must be less than a threshold value determined in consideration of a characteristic of a material that is weak in deformation from among a plurality of materials configuring the flexible display panel, for example, an inorganic material. The life span of the foldable display device may be longer when the stress applied to the flexible display panel is reduced while the foldable display device is folded.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.